


Darkness Inside Her

by merrybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, BugheadFluff, F/M, Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrybughead/pseuds/merrybughead
Summary: Betty Cooper is left broken by her family when she travels to New York to attend NYU. She sees a shallow Archie Andrews who calls her perfect. Is this going to help Betty avoid her problems? Jughead Jones, a regular from the Starbucks at Barnes And Noble, stumbles into her path. Will he see past her painfully forced smile? Will he open up about his broken family and help her heal?





	1. The Local

“One Black Espresso to…” Betty started to ask the man in line.

“Jughead,” he paused to look up and see Betty’s amusement. He knew it was coming, almost everyone has that reaction.

She began to write his name down. “Is that your real name?” Betty was genuinely interested to hear if it was.

He looked down to the floor and shook his head, signifying that he was done with her peppy conversations she always tried to hold with every customer. Betty had noticed that when the school year started, he began to sit in the corner of the small Starbucks inside the Barnes and Noble every single day. However, he had not yet ordered a drink until today. He was always busy typing for school, a writer’s quest never stops.

“Do you live around here? I moved into New York probably a couple months ago for NYU,” Betty smiled while trying to make conversation, but Jughead did not seem interested. He nodded his head and began to tap his fingers, he didn’t mean to be rude, he wasn’t the most outgoing type towards people he had just met. He was really closed off and Betty respected that enough. Not many people in New York had bubbly and sparkly personalities like hers and she was beginning to come to that realization. Most people were in a hurry or in a somber mood.

She gave him another big smile and said, “You can go sit down, I’ll bring your drink to you in a couple minutes.” Jughead glanced up, shrugged his shoulders, and headed back to his computer. He opened a new tab and went over to google docs. As his fingers began to race across the keyboard, a familiar face plopped himself in the seat facing Jughead.

“Bro, that worker is really cute,” Archie said. Jughead glanced up to see who made this comment and stopped typing.

“These people all have names Arch,” Jughead retorted.

“What, do _you_ like her?” Archie taunted Jughead back. Jughead found Betty to be a mere annoyance, not that he really thought she was annoying.

Jughead just didn't take interest in trying to get to know her. “Not my type,” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“What is your type then?” Archie laughed, “Still girls?”

Jughead rolled his eyes and replied, “Someone who will give me a limitless supply of burgers, obviously. Tell me when you find her.”

“You need to find a girlfriend. You’re in college now,” Archie started, waiting for Jughead’s reaction.

“Stop Archie, your little games of finding me a girl will not be appreciated,” Jughead looked into his eyes seriously.

Archie felt bad for Jughead. Having such a rough past made him a pretty closed book. Someone had to get to know him before realizing that he’s like anyone else. That is if he let them in, which he did not easily do.

Betty began to walk to the table, “Jughead,” She said mockingly. He respected anyone who made fun of his nickname. “Come on you have to tell me,” Betty giggled.

Jughead smirked, “No such luck today, Betty.” Betty felt her heart start to race when Jughead said her name, that is until she turned to see his new visitor and her heart started to beat even faster.

“What would you like?” Betty inquired.

Archie smiled towards her and Jughead took note he definitely liked Betty. “Flat white coffee?”

Betty bit her lower lip while she wrote his order down on a small, spiral notebook she had stashed in her pocket. “That’ll be right up in a second, let me go make it.” Archie watched her go back to the station and Betty blushed while making his drink.

“I’m gonna ask her out soon,” Archie looked to Jughead.

“Sometimes I really question what a douchebag you are,” Jughead knew someone like Archie wouldn’t work out with someone like Betty Cooper. From the small experiences he had with her and him knowing Archie his whole life, he knew Archie would treat her like this perfect little thing which isn’t what she needs. From Jughead constantly being around people and not being the most social, he learned how to read them. Every look or expression they made, showed something about them and he got a feeling from Betty. Something about her and her personality was off.

Betty walked back to the table, “Here you go…” She intentionally paused and looked up so he could introduce himself.

“Archie,” He bit his lip. Jughead rolled his eyes and waited for their little staring contest to end.

“Just wait Jughead,” Archie snickered. Jughead didn’t find his comment amusing.

He’s going to look right through her.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to imprudently flirt with her, dumbass,” Jughead smirked and closed his laptop. If you were to know Jughead well, you wouldn’t take his insults seriously.

\--------

Jughead opened the door to his apartment. He dropped his keys at a small, black table next to the door. Then he went to his kitchen and heated up some grilled chicken and salad that he had gotten the other day at the grocery store. He walked further into the apartment to his living room area and sat onto the couch. The couch was tan and honestly the brightest thing in his apartment. His walls were white and most of his furniture was black. He turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

A few romantic movies were playing, “Is this how the world plays me?” Jughead chuckled at his own comment. He wasn’t the romantic type, if that wasn’t completely obvious. He didn’t even know if he could be romantic, he never found someone he really wanted to be with. High school girlfriends were the usual ‘come and go’ situations for Jughead, he never actually saw a future with any of them. He presumed he was looking for a serious relationship and that’s why he hadn't really found anyone in college yet. Although he admits he hadn't really been looking, after all there was no one worth looking. No one in particular caught his eye or attention.

He finally found a channel playing The Office and watched a couple episodes while eating. After that he was tired of watching TV, but it was only around nine o'clock and one thing Jughead’s known for is being a night owl. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed that had a blue comforter over it, at least it wasn’t black like everything else. He glanced over to his wall to see a couple of old pictures hanging from high school. His eyes scanned quickly through photos of him and Archie and some random photography shots at random places until he spotted a picture towards the bottom of them all. It was of him and Jellybean. He then grabbed his phone and dialled her number,

“Hey JB what’s up?”

“Jughead!” She was smiling because of the call, “I’m good.”

Jughead frowned realizing that she didn’t know their dad was caught doing some business somehow connected to the murder of a kid from their hometown of Albany, which was a good distance of where he was now.

“No,” She frowned, “You know something about dad. Mom doesn’t tell me anything.”

Jughead hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially to his fifteen year old sister. His mom always put him in that position. He had a straight face on, “They think he was tampering with evidence. They haven’t ruled anything yet, but it’s gonna be a while.”

He didn’t like this awkward silence. Although silence was often his close companion when he was younger, this was a different type of silence; despair. The kind he felt when his mom grabbed his sister and took off. The kind he felt when his dad became even more of an alcoholic. The kind he felt when his dad got evicted and he had to move out. The kind he felt when he left to go live with Archie only knowing his dad’s number incase he were to call for some weird reason. A feeling he was all too familiar with. For some time that was the only feeling he had until he decided to pull himself together. When he tried to do this, his life changed. Letting people in, well that got a lot harder for fear that he would be thrown and locked out of their lives like he had been previously.

“Jughead,” Jellybean gave a chuckle, “He was barely in my life so I think I’ll manage, but I don’t want to lose you again Jughead. We didn’t talk for years.” Both of them sighed.

“I promise to not let my crippling depression put a halt to our relationship,” Jughead jokingly said. Jellybean laughed and then suddenly stopped. She remained silent for a second while what she seemed to be doing was checking for something or someone.

“Shoot, mom’s home. I gotta go Jughead. I’ll call you later,” Jellybean hung up before Jughead said goodbye. The conversation turned out to be a lot more dark and depressing than he planned. He stood up from his bed and put his phone down. He placed his hat on his dresser and walked into his bathroom.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth thinking about all the feelings Jellybean was probably hiding from him. Secrets became an enemy of his. He put a comb through his curly, raven hair and returned to his bedroom. He changed into a undershirt and boxers. He went into bed and stared at the clock. It read 9:15 pm and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep so early. He went on Facebook and saw a friend request from no other than Betty Cooper. He barely knew her and she barely knew him. He imagined her face frowning after seeing he declined her and sighed. He accepted and there was the start of their mutual Facebook friendship.


	2. A Feeling and Remedy

It’s been a couple days since Betty had talked to Jughead. He ordered his usual and got to work ignoring Betty’s plead to start conversations. He felt bad.

Betty slowly closed to door behind her and gave a big smile to herself, well until she realized her roommate was at the couch, sitting to her side, facing the front door.

“What? Did Archie come down to Barnes and Noble during your shift again?” Veronica’s smirked looking to Betty. Her interest in Betty’s smile piqued when she nodded.

“Well what did he say? Did he really come to that little dumb Starbucks you work at? I don't even think he can read,” Veronica jokingly said. She cared about Betty. She thought it was cute that she liked him, but something told her that Archie wasn't the one.

“Nothing special,” Betty said with a smile on her face. “Actually I lied.”

“Well, what did that redhead say to you this time? Did he flirt for real?”

“He asked me to go to dinner next weekend,” Betty grinned, “And I said yes, but I am going to need you to help me prep.”

“Of course B,” Veronica said as Betty walked towards her. “Anything for my girl,” Veronica stood up to hug Betty and then returned to the couch.

Betty walked further into the apartment to the kitchen. She gently tossed her keys to the counter and turned to the refrigerator. She was looking through to grab some food when she heard her mother’s infamous quotes fill her head,

Now Betty we want to be healthy don’t we?  
Are you sure you want to eat that Betty darling? It has dairy.  
Maybe we should try a diet.

She closed the refrigerator and Veronica turned to her. “Aren't you hungry? I just bought some groceries today, plus I know you’ve been at class and work all day.”

Before Betty could reply her back pocket started to buzz. No other than Alice Cooper was calling her.

“Betty, how are you?”

“I’m good mom, how about you?”

“Good. I was looking at your Facebook and saw your picture with your friends Archie and Veronica. Veronica looks stunning as always.”

Funny, where’s my comment?

“And you darling, are you still on that diet?”

“Yeah mom, my weight is normal? What are you talking about?”

“Oh look at the timing, Hal just walked in. I have to go Betty, make good choices.”

“Bye.”

I love you Betty, have a nice night,

Betty mocked her mom, as if that’s what she said.

“What was that about B?” Veronica always worried about the stress her mom puts on her.

“Nothing, I think I’m going to go take a quick shower and head to bed. Love you V, but I promise I'm fine,” Betty said reassuring Veronica with a smile.

Betty opened the closet next to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She walked into the bathroom and took down her hair from the tight ponytail she put in everyday. She liked to keep it tight, it helped ease the pain she was going through. She looked in the mirror and examined her face. Her fingers trailed around her face, feeling it. She brushed her hand down her arm. She glanced down to her stomach. She rolled her eyes and undressed. Her body self confidence had gone down incredibly with her mother’s constant dissatisfaction with her looks. Suddenly Betty’s legs trembled and she fell to the floor.

“B everything okay?” Veronica was outside of the bathroom. Betty wanted to pretend to not hear her, but she knew Veronica knew better.

“Yeah I’m fine, just tripped on my clothes.” Betty reached over to the shower from the ground and started the water. She could feel sprinkles of water touching her body from the floor.

She stared at the toilet and tears began to roll down her face. She hated herself for feeling terrible. Alice, even when miles away from NYU, always found a way to make Betty feel disgusting. In a sense that’s why she liked Archie. She could see right through to his pathetic, perfect life and he saw her as someone who was perfect. There was nothing more to it. She was scared to actually be with someone who would be real with her and notice when something's up. Archie was as oblivious to her situation as she pretended to be about it.

She managed to pick herself back up and get into the shower. She stood there watching the mascara wash with the water down her face to the shower drain. She scrubbed her hair with her perfect strawberry shampoo. As she washed her body she felt herself, wondering if she was overweight. This wasn't the case, Betty was actually underweight by a couple of pounds. She glanced over at her hands with her perfect pink polish that was recommended to her by Alice. She turned her hands around to see the crimson crescents on her palms. Her mother's voice was in her head and she started to dig back into her hands until she let out a small, quiet weep. Blood was drawn. She watched it flush down the drain. She then reached over to the shower handle defeatedly and turned it off slowly.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her pink robe that was hanging on the side of the door. She wrapped herself in it and quickly opened the door. She made a sharp turn to the left to her bedroom. Veronica’s bedroom was on the right and she was leaned up against her door waiting to hear if Betty would cry, since Veronica could hear her in the shower.

Betty reached for her phone. She had one text and she smiled. Archie was shallow and Betty found it comforting instead of seeing the bigger picture that she needed someone she didn't have to be perfect with. The text read,

I’m so glad you said yes to going out with me. I'll pick you up around six next Friday?

I wouldn't miss it Archie!

Betty sat, laid on her bed, and pulled out her laptop that was hiding under her white pillows. She opened it and went onto Netflix. She scrolled down and then continued until she came across Stranger Things 2. As she pressed resume, she heard a knock on her door.

“B, everything okay? Can we hang?” Veronica said in a caring voice.

“Yeah, watching Stranger Things, would you like to join?” Her door creaked open to see Veronica with a small smile in her robe. She laid down next to Betty and they watched three episodes. Now it was midnight. Veronica paused the show and looked to Betty, “Today’s only Friday, what are we doing tomorrow, girl?”

“If I know Archie, there's probably some NYU party tomorrow and he’s going to invite me and say I can bring friends, aka you. I'll let you know time and place tomorrow after my class and shift,” Betty warmly said.

“Okay. I know you like your beauty rest just as much as me, so I’m going to go head to bed. Night,” Veronica slipped out from Betty’s covers and walked to the door.

“Night V,” and then Veronica closed the door and went to her room.

\--------

“One Black Espresso with a side of banana bread?” Betty smiled at the raven haired man.

“Thank you,” Jughead said as his hand brushed against hers when he grabbed his coffee.

“No problem! I see you got more than your regular coffee today Jughead,” Betty’s smile was warming up the room.

“I swear that personality will wipe off of you someday Betty, no one in New York is that friendly.”

“I was just taking note on you getting more than just your regular, common courtesy to regulars here,” Betty slightly bit her lip and looked to Jughead. He was very closed off. He had a group of people he didn't hate and every single other person on the outside of this so called group, well…He didn't make an effort to talk to them. This made his life and work distraction less. Betty had always been outside of his group, just part of the annoying, friendly people. He wished she would leave, for some reason Betty always distracted him.

“What are you working on this week?”

“Just more writing, it never changes,” Jughead said looking to his computer. “I have writer’s block right now though. Kind of annoying, I think Archie’s party is what’s blocking my thoughts,” Jughead looked up and paused before continuing on, “He told me to tell you that you are invited and welcome to bring friends.”

Betty smiled at the thought of Archie, Jughead noticed and looked back focusing his attention to his keyboard and started pretend to type something although he couldn’t think straight.

“I should probably start working again, it was nice talking to you.”

Jughead mumbled goodbye and without wanting to, his eyes gazed to her, watching her make her way back to the counter.

His writer’s block was gone. In the background he could hear Betty’s laugh and voice talking to all the customers. He wondered why she was so friendly.


	3. The Tables Turn

“Betty, you look so good in that pink halter dress!”

“And in your scandalous dress, V you look really cute,” Veronica laughed at that comment.

“Okay, before we leave this car...Who else is going to be there, that I know?”

“Kevin obviously,” Betty paused and smiled, “And that quiet regular. Jughead.”

Veronica saw her eyes lighten up at the mention of his name. She became more interested in Jughead than Archie. “Okay let’s start this party!”

Veronica door opened to see about fifty people in the house already. As they made their way over to the drinks, where Jughead and Archie were, Jughead glanced over. Actually he glanced over and then couldn't stop staring. He knew Archie and Betty were basically a thing, but he couldn't stop. At least, his heart couldn’t. He had never really seen the beauty Betty herself was. He thought,

_ Yeah Archie doesn't deserve her.  _

“Betty,” Jughead was at a loss of words. “You look nice tonight.” Betty smiled. Veronica saw his cheeks flush red, for like the first time ever and took note. Then Betty brought her attention to Veronica “Archie, nice to meet you. I’m a very close friend of Betty, my name is Veronica.” They shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you and Betty, glad you guys could come” Archie shook Betty’s hand and her skin flushed pink. 

“And who might this be?” Veronica questioned while smirking. She already knew what the answer was, based off of Betty’s description of the anti-social, independent, regular at Barnes and Noble. Plus she saw the way Jughead had reacted when he saw Betty. An actual smile came to his face that he quickly hid. 

“I'm Jughead...Jones. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Betty’s.” Veronica smiled. 

_ For someone hating almost the entire world, it’s weird he was so friendly towards her and Betty. _

Veronica then smiled and shook his hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Betty never mentioned how nice you were,” Veronica said waiting for both Betty and Jughead’s responses.

“Only a select amount of people, I like to hang low and live with minimal friends. As you can see I’m not a party person, but Archie dragged me here,” Jughead smirked. 

Kevin was watching this whole thing take place from a far. He picked up on a little romance Betty and Jughead had going on. He walked up and surprised Betty with a hug, “Here's my fav person!” Betty turned around and smiled.

“Kevin, hey!” Betty’s blue eyes looked so happy to see Kevin. Jughead couldn't stop gazing over at Betty. Then with all his strength he told himself to get it together and push all those feelings back down. Jughead started to look at Kevin.

“Who’s this cutie Betty?” Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

“Which one?” Veronica said laughing. 

“The one on the left,” Kevin said picking out Jughead. He thought,

_ How does she not even know? _

Betty reached her arm out his his forearm and said, “This is Jughead. He’s usually pretty quiet typing away everyday at Barnes and Noble.”

Kevin and Jughead shook hands. 

Veronica and Kevin glanced at each other. Both knew what they were thinking about, Jughead. “Kev, do you wanna go dance?”

“My pleasure,” Kevin said grabbing Veronica’s hand leading her to the other room.

“So Betty’s totally in love with Jughead and she doesn't even know. And Archie...just sees her looks, not who she is. My vouch is that Jughead sees all of her!”

“Well you catch on very fast. How’d you know?” Veronica said laughing.

“Just a hunch. Plus Archie, might be too shallow for her. She has to be perfect around him,” Kevin was smiling. “What’s our plan?”

“Tonight, we get someone to flirt with him and make Betty jealous, however that may not completely do it. Then I have to talk to him, alone, without Betty,” Veronica looked up to see Kevin pretty impressed.

“Also I know why you’re doing this, Betty’s mental health, but do you like him?”

“That comes after the plan Kevin,” Veronica giggled. “We need to go distract Archie.”

“Okay I’ll go get some girl to flirt with him while you steal Archie for a dance.”

\--------

“I saw you requested me on Facebook,” Jughead started conversation after the two left. 

“Oh yeah, your account got recommended to me...And I figured we knew each other,” Betty looked down to the floor avoiding eye contact. She did this because to her surprise her face was flushing with fascia.

“No I’m just surprised, my Facebook looks rather emo for a girl like Betty Cooper,” He chuckles. Of course he had to make a sardonic grin while saying that. It made Betty’s body tingle and she couldn’t quite think why.

All of his posts were black and white photography. Simple. She liked it. Sometimes Betty felt like she saw things in black and white, like color was hard to come by. She sighed. Betty felt like she could relate to the photos, being nothing special. 

“I like them,” Betty looks to his eyes.   

“What drink do you want?” Jughead asked mid conversation. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“I’ll be twenty one in three months, so soda,” Betty smiled.

“Betty, it's a party, I won't tell anyone,” Jughead said jokingly.

Betty laughed and then turned her hand around to point at the soda. He saw the crimson crescents on her hand and his smile died down. She quickly noticed and placed her hand down next to her waist.

“Betty, it doesn't have to be me, but you have to tell someone,” his eyes were sincere. 

“Jug I’m fine,” She gave a small smile, “Those are old scars.”

“I’m not a doctor Betty, but those look fresh...I won't judge you...ever Betty.” She was hoping that somehow this moment would get interrupted. She looked at him reassuringly and said, “I’m good can I please have the soda?”

Jughead reluctantly gave in and grabbed the soda. Before handing her the drink he grabbed one of her hands that she extended out. He held her hand and said, “Tell someone.”

Immediately Betty got worried and said, “Please don't tell Veronica or Kevin.” Jughead looked perplexed when he realized that no one knew about this. Of course their attention then went to a blonde who walked up to them. 

She looked at Jughead with playful eyes, Betty didn't understand why, but she began to feel jealous. She slid her hand from Jughead’s and grabbed the drink he got for her. “I’m Kathryn, what’s your name?”

“Jughead...I know weird name.” He didn't think much of her, really he found her a mere annoyance and couldn't be bothered by her existence. 

She giggled and asked, “Where are you from?” Betty knew that the conversation was only intended for him and this Katheryn girl, but she quickly inquired, “He’s from around here and I’m from Riverdale. Nice to meet you,” Betty smiled and her face flushed bright pink. Jughead glanced at Betty. 

“Oh,” She said disappointed, “Is this your girlfriend?” Kathryn actually knew the answer was no, based on the five minute discussion she had with Kevin.

Jughead looked into Betty’s eyes and he smirked. “No, she’s just one of the few I call my friend.”

Betty seemed bothered by this Kathryn girl for asking such a thing although it was logically correct for her to ask.

“Nice meeting you,” Jughead said intended that he was done talking to her. Kathryn walked away to the dance room and went to report back to Kevin.

“Betty, you haven't eaten anything all night. Do you want chips or something?”

She glanced over to the table and only saw junk food. Her brain filled with thoughts and she heard her mother’s voice, but Jughead was right. She hadn't actually eaten all day and she was hungry. With hesitation she said, “Okay.”

He brought over a bag of chips and they began to eat them. Betty hadn't eaten junk food in years, it tasted so good, but in the back of her mind she felt disgusting. Once the bag was half empty from her and Jughead, she put a chip down.

“Missing the opportunity to eat food?” Jughead said jokingly, but then his eyes met hers. She looked uncomfortable. 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“At least let me escort you around all these drunk people. Jughead actually hated alcohol. He grew up with an alcoholic as a father, so he wasn't fond of this whole scene. 

They walked over to the bathroom and Jughead let her go alone. He leaned on the wall outside of the bathroom. Betty closed the door and then turned on the fan. She began to hyperventilate and she kneeled down to the toilet. Betty gagged herself until she threw up. 

Jughead thought he heard her crying or having an anxiety attack, but he knew it wasn't his place to walk into the bathroom.

Tears started to fall down her face, she hated herself and her mom with a deep passion. She slowly got the power to stand up and flushed the toilet. She started to run the water and she drank from the sink. Then she washed her hands with soap, yet she still didn't feel clean. She forgot about her smeared makeup and then opened the door. Before closing it, she reached back and turned off the lights.

Jughead's fear was correct, her mascara was running. He looked at her with sad and understanding eyes as he got closer to her. He stopped her from walking by blocking her exit of the bathroom. He stood face to face with her, less than a foot away. They were in between the bathroom and room with many people dancing. He grabbed her waist gently with one hand and her hand with his other. He turned on the light and closed the bathroom door. He cupped her cheeks with one hand. He leaned over to the sink and with his other hand turned the faucet. 

He swiped his hand under the water and started to wipe off her makeup smears. Betty’s head fell to his chest. “There's something very wrong with me,” She choked on her words before starting to cry.

He pulled her hair back from her face and out his arm around her shoulder. “Everyone does Betty,” He paused and whispered, “Tell me.” 

She wanted to, but words couldn't form. She was too far gone for talking. At this moment she realized how good Jughead really was. She saw that he was out of his comfort zone by becoming friends and talking with her. She saw that he was there for her more than Archie ever was. 

“I...I…” Betty stuttered.

“It’s okay you can tell me later,” Jughead whispered in her ear, his head now leaning onto hers.

Later, he calmed her down and dropped her off at her apartment.

\--------

The door opened and Veronica had a smirk on her face. She walked over to Betty who was in her robe and watching TV. 

“B, did you leave the party early with Jughead?”

“Oh…” Betty paused, “I forgot to text you, sorry. I wasn’t feeling that good so Jughead drove me home.”

Veronica gave a sympathetic frown, “Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah, I’m just glad Jughead drove me home,” Betty looked down.

Veronica rubbed her shoulder and went to her bedroom.

\-------

“Jug, where’d you go? You left early so I couldn’t be your wingman,” Archie plopped next to Jughead who was in his kitchen snacking.

“Betty wasn’t feeling well so I offered to drive her home. I know your parties are great and all, but I wasn’t in the party mood anyways,” Jughead glanced up to him.

“Hm,” Archie started, “Betty asked you to drive her home?” His eyebrows raised.

“I happened to be there when she felt sick, it’s nothing Archie. I’m not trying to steal ‘your girl’ or anything,” Jughead chuckled.

“She seemed fine though,” Archie started.

“Everyone does Arch,” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“So can we hang?”

“You kind of already invited yourself in so yeah,” Jughead handed Archie a video game controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your ideas for stories down below!


	4. A Little Falling Out

“Jughead,” Betty’s eyes lightened up while her eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing here? I have to go to work soon.”

“I thought I could drive you, I was gonna start my day early today anyways and was already headed out to Barnes and Noble. Is that cool?,” Jughead let himself inside.

“No, yeah, that’s fine. It’s nice of you -” Betty started to say until Veronica’s door slammed open.

Veronica was still in her pajamas and was yawning, “What visitor do we have at…” Veronica checked her phone that she was holding, “Oh my god seven thirty am.”

Jughead gave a slight wave to Veronica, “That’d be me.”

“Where are you guys sneaking off to?” Veronica smirked.

“Work V, he works on school while I work there. Simple schedule,” Betty went to the kitchen counter and grabbed her phone and wallet.

“So is this being added to the schedule?” Veronica was stirring up trouble.

“I just uh…” Jughead paused, “Wanted to make sure she was fine after the party,” Jughead said starting to head for the door. Jughead glanced back at Betty who was following him and she smiled guiltily.

Now Veronica started to think Betty wasn’t sick at the party, it was something else.

_ Maybe her anxiety? _

“Bye V!” Betty said in a sing songy voice as she closed the door.

\--------

“You’re thirty minutes early to make coffee all day, I’m sure you can sit down for a second,” Jughead shouted to Betty who was behind the counter getting the register set up.

“Shhh Jughead, there’s like two people in here and I don’t want you to scare them,” Betty chuckled and walked over to Jug. He smirked and she sat in a chair facing him.

“Now that Veronica isn’t up in our faces, can we talk about the party?” Jughead’s concerned voice was now controlling him.

“What about it?” Betty knew exactly what about it.

“Betty…” Jughead started to say.

Betty hated when people emphasized her, it didn’t make her feel any better. “Can we talk about something else?” Betty looked down to the table.

“Do you take medicine?” Jughead wanted to clarify that Betty got the help she needed even if she wasn’t getting help from others.

Betty’s thoughts filled with all the times her mom told her to take her medicine because “Of the repulsive way she was behaving.”

Betty closed her eyes and shook her head, “I can’t Jughead, you wouldn’t understand.”

Jughead reached for her shoulder, “Hey…Betty…”

Betty shook his hand off, “No Jughead, I don’t want someone who only sees me like this.” Her eyes filled with tears, but she pushed them back down.

“Betty,” Jughead chuckled, “I don’t view you as some emotionally unstable person.”

“No,” Betty started to say with a frown, “I knew if I told someone or they found out that’s all they would see me for.”

Jughead put his hands on the table, “I don’t. Now that I see you, I never knew you were that strong.”

Betty scoffed, “Yeah right Jughead.”

“I’m not kidding,” Jughead threw his hands into his fists. From instinct of Betty’s hands, she immediately grabbed his hands and unfolded them. After she put her hands back under the table.

“I wasn’t going to Betty. I don’t do that.”

For some reason she snapped back, “That’s how I feel. You think I’m strong yeah, but you also think I’m this fragile, ticking time bomb.” She looked down, she didn’t know why she told him that. Why couldn’t she let him in?

Jughead shook his head, “No I-”

Before he could finish his sentence Betty stood up and went to greet her first customer. Jughead looked over and stared at her. His intention wasn’t to annoy her.

\--------

“One Black Espresso?” Betty had guilt and sympathy in her eyes. Jughead glanced up to Betty and she sat back down across from him. “I’m sorry about before when I-”

“Don’t,” Jughead said, “Apologize for everything all the time.”

“Sorry,” Betty blurted out and then giggled. “Can we just go back to before I cried and you thought I was annoying?” Betty realized what she said was rude and gave a sorry smile.

“You don’t want to know me?” Jughead’s brows furrowed.

“No...I meant,” Betty saw Jughead was hurt, “Before...you were able to find out everything. No one’s ever found out or anything so quickly.”

“I dislike most of the population which means I don’t interact with a lot of people Betty, but when I do, I can see them.” Jughead looked at his keyboard, but nothing came to his mind to type.

“God,” Betty put her hands to her head, “Everything I’m saying makes everything so much worse.”

“I shouldn’t be getting mad.”

“But you are because you care and all I keep doing is pushing you out, god.”

“I should be used to it,” Jughead frowned. He meant about his past and Betty picked on.

“I just thought it was better...When no one knew because they didn’t feel bad for me.”

Jughead looked up to Betty deeply. He looked like he was about to say something when someone interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m sorry Miss, but I’ve been waiting for a couple of minutes. Can I have my coffee I ordered?” Betty closed her eyes for a second, as if she was holding in anger. She put her hands into fists and digged her nails into her palms. Jughead wanted to help, but he knew this wasn’t the time. 

Betty opened her eyes and gave a loose smiled, “Yeah, follow me.” Betty walked back to the counter and made the coffee miserably. Some kid in the area spilt a frappuccino and Betty sighed. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and went to the table. Jughead quickly walked over and grabbed the paper towels from her hands.

“It’s fine,” Jughead murmured. She glanced over confused and then walked away. Jughead hated to see her in a bad mood, especially caused by what he thought was him. 

Everytime Betty tried to make or get something for a customer he heard her loudly exhale because she messed up something. She could only think about Jughead. Jughead looked at his watch and sighed. It was one o’clock and her shift wasn’t over until four o’clock. He walked over and went behind the counter catching Betty’s attention. He grabbed an apron and put it on.

“What are you doing?” Betty interrogated him.

“I worked at Starbucks all throughout high school Betty and your boss isn’t here today. Let me take over,” Jughead shrugged.

“Why? I’m fine,” Betty began to say.

“No Betty, you're not,” Jughead immediately, irritatedly snapped. He didn’t expect to say it like that.

Betty huffed and took off her apron and headed to the back room to grab her wallet and phone. Before leaving, she stopped at the counter and stared at Jughead. 

“Betty I’m sorry for being a dick,” Jughead whispered, “But I’m serious.” His eyes looked bitter, yet dismal. “You need to go relax. I don’t care if that involves a doctor, Kevin, Veronica, or even Archie. But if you don’t want me,” Jughead looked up heartbroken, “Tell your boyfriend Archie because he should be there for you.”

“Jug…” Those were the only words that formed before she walked out and went to mope at her apartment.


	5. Fear and Asking for Forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will be a little dark, but don't worry there is a happy ending. Also...Is Betty forgetting about Archie?

“Is that all you’d like?” Betty gave a warm smile.

“Can I get your number?” The stench of alcohol derived Betty of her thoughts. Someone from a closeby bar had somehow ended up in Barnes and Noble. She wondered how he got this drunk this ‘early.’ It was around ten pm because she had taken a late shift to cover for one of the workers who was having a birthday party. Normally Betty wouldn’t have agreed to staying late, but the girl practically begged Betty and she was too nice to say no.

Betty felt uncomfortable. When she was in high school, she had worked for a bar called the Whyte Wyrm. She vowed to never work with such lewd and aggressive men, not after all she went through.

He leaned over the counter and put his arm at her waist playing with her sweater that she had tucked into her skirt. She immediately pushed him away. “I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to leave.” She really wished Jughead was there, he was just finishing up his class and it was Tuesday which meant he was gonna head home after. The store was closing soon and not many people were near her. 

He grabbed her forearms, squeezing them. She closed her eyes and started to shed tears. Something too familiar. She gave out a small cry in pain, “Ah.” She used all her weight to lean back causing him to hit his crotch on the counter corner. He hunched over grabbed and Betty’s sweater. Betty was able to squirm away, but her sweater ripped in the process. Betty went to the back to quickly grab her purse. She ran out and the guy called after her, “Whatever, slut.”

She went next door to Jughead’s Apartment. On the way, she called her boss, apologized for leaving, and told her that she felt uncomfortable with a man’s behavior. Her boss understood and asked if she still wanted to work there and Betty said yes obviously. She was outside of his apartment door. While anticipating Jughead’s arrival, her phone began to ring. 

Really? Because this is what I need.

“What mom?” Betty said holding back her tears, but she still choked on her words.

“Betty, what’s the matter?”

“There was this guy at the place I was working at,” Betty began to say, but she couldn’t continue. Lucky for her, her mom would.

“You got a job where something like that could happen?” Alice said in disbelief. “God stop treating yourself like this Elizabeth.”

Betty stared at her phone and couldn’t speak. She was done and anything her mother was about to say was not going to help. She clicked the end button and began to silently weep. She put her hands up to her head covering the sides of her face and leaned her head against the wall of his apartment. She started to curl her hands and clench them into fists. Blood was drawn and running down her hands, she wasn’t letting go.

“Betty what the hell -” His voice trailed off when he saw her turn to him, mascara running down her face and sorrow filled the hallway. Then, he saw her hands and knew something happened.

“There was this drunk guy who came in,” Betty started to choke up and continued sobbing.

Jughead’s face fell in a heartbroken kind of way. “Did he say something?” Jughead was scared to touch her, he didn’t want to wound her up even more. She didn’t reply. He went for his keys and flung his door open. “Come on,” Jughead tried leading her inside, but she didn’t budge. She was paralyzed with fear. 

Jughead went to gently grabbed her forearms, but she whimpered back in vain. He dropped his hands immediately and saw the red imprints of someone whose hands suffocated her arms. “Oh my god, I...I’m sorry.” Then it all added up when he saw the rip on her shirt that was near her stomach. What he feared was the reality of the situation. He felt useless. She didn’t intend on making him feel bad. 

Her legs trembled and she fell to the floor. She held her waist as she crouched over to tell him that she was also sore there. He felt water stinging his face and then realized those were his own tears. He knelt down to Betty and started whispering that everything was going to be okay. 

He kissed her forehead and she embraced him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head onto his chest. Jughead brushed his large hands against her neck. Eventually they made their way into his apartment.

When Jughead managed to get Betty to sit on the couch and as soon as he joined her she crawled into his lap. He hugged her. He had never realized how small she was until she was laying on him. Betty finally stopped crying and just had a crestfallen look covering her face.

“He…” Betty slowly inhaled and exhaled out, “Tried to...” Jughead was scared to touch her, he didn’t want to startle her. “Grab my arms and waist to pull off my shirt, but I hit him.” Betty was looking at her arms that were bruised. “My mom called and yelled at me...for getting myself in that situation. She’s such a…” Betty hesitated.

“Bitch?” Jughead scoffed.

“Yeah. She’s the reason I have outlets for my pain.” She opened her hands that were clenched in fists to see new blood. “And the reason I have a…” Betty hated to acknowledge that her mom destroyed her sometimes. “Eating disorder,” She shrugged. “I know you noticed, you were actually the first person to notice.” She rested her head on his chest.

Jughead was speechless. He couldn't even begin to imagine everything Betty went through. “I type...a lot. Like even if I'm not doing work, I type. I try to take it out on something that won't hurt me.”

Betty’s concern went to Jughead, “Your dad?”

“My parents really stopped caring about me from the second I was born,” his face was expressionless.

“You didn't have to tell me Jughead.” Betty wiped her face.

“I know,” Betty looked to him. “I wanted you to know you're not alone.”

Their eyes met each other's. He gently reached for her chin and with his other hand he started to wipe the wet tears away. When he was done he put his hands on the couch. She immediately grasped her hand onto his and then looked down to see the blood from her hands on his shirt, pants, and now hands. “Oh,” Betty started, “I didn’t realize I got blood all over you. Im-”

“It’s okay,” Jughead interrupted in a calm whisper. He intertwined their fingers. She rested her head back on Jughead’s chest.

Betty remained silent for a few minutes unaware of what to say. Then Betty chuckled, “Veronica’s probably going to flip out when I get home tonight, she knows my schedule.”

Jughead smirked and then frowned. “Isn’t your date with Archie tomorrow?” Betty felt uncomfortable in his arms now. He coldly stretched out his hand and Betty slid her hand away from his.

“Yeah, I guess I can’t blow him off.” Betty shrugged and Jughead looked perplexed. He didn’t really understand why he felt the need to interrogate Betty about her plans with his friend. Betty didn’t really want to go with Archie anywhere, she wanted to stay with Jughead. The only thing she felt like doing was resting in his arms.

Betty leaned back away from Jughead and looked at him with a smirk. She pulled off his hat and threw it besides them. Jughead laughed, “No, not my precious raven locks of hair, I can’t believe you would expose them.”

“I was starting to get curious if you had hair under there besides that one piece that always sticks out.” Betty sniffled and her cheeks flushed pink, she had admitted she had been looking at him enough to see his features. He gazed at her and then got back his senses. He stopped himself and had a smirk on his face, “It’s the only thing I really remember my parents getting me.”

“Last thing my mom bought me was diet pills so at least it was memorable and meaningful,” Betty was slowly getting more uncomfortable. 

Jughead’s brows furrowed. Although his parents were barely involved in his life, they never made him feel anything besides loneliness. He never felt disgusted or disappointed with himself and he started to when he realized her problems have been going on for so long and he was never there for her.

“What did…” Jughead paused, “You’re mom say when you told her you wanted to move?”

“I don’t really remember what she said. I remember her screaming about disappointment and I just went to my room and started to pack. By the time I packed all my stationary stuff she was locked in her room playing the victim card.” 

“You must have hated high school.”

“The majority of it yeah,” Betty scoffed.

She leaned against Jughead’s chest once again and was relaxed by hearing his calm heartbeat. He just sat there still, he knew he could hold her hands, but he still had that fear inside him. Plus they had just talked about Archie. Betty whispered, “You can touch me, I won’t overreact this time.” 

“You didn’t overreact Betty, you were hurt. He embraced her this time, putting his arms around her shoulders with his hands meeting at her neck. He brushed his thumbs against her back neck and Betty just thought about how lucky she was to meet this doom and gloom guy.

“Can I uhm...take a shower?” Betty started to move away from him. They both felt the coldness on their bodies when Betty moved. Her whole side shivered and Jughead’s chest and lap felt bleak against just the air. Betty stood up facing Jughead.

“Yeah,” Jughead whispered. When he was comforting or helping someone, he always had this low whisper. Betty liked it and it worked. He started to stand up, but Betty didn’t budge. He slowly pulled himself up and was facing Betty. They were less than a foot apart. She gazed up to him and he gazed back. Then in the back of his mind, he thought about Archie and how hurt she was. He looked sorry as he started to move, directing her to the shower. He saw her clothes that she probably didn’t want to wear. I mean, they were filled with blood and tears. He went to his bedroom and Betty waited in between the hallway and his room. He went through his drawers until he found old clothes probably small enough for Betty. He grabbed an “S t-shirt” and sweatpants. His hand brushed against Betty’s while handing her the small stack of clothing. He went in the bathroom first and put the mat down for her. He gently turned the water on in the shower, making sure it would be warm for her. Jughead started to walk out of the bathroom passing Betty.

She grabbed his hand, “Wait…” She looked at him in the eyes.

“What?” He whispered back fighting his emotions to do anything with Betty. He walked closer to her avoiding eye contact. Then he looked down to Betty who was gazing at him and holding his hand.

“I’m gonna go before we run out of hot water,” Jughead turned around ignoring Betty’s feelings. He gently slid his hand from hers. He wasn’t going to do this to her, she wanted Archie. She closed the door and went to the shower. 

There was no strawberry shampoo or bath and body works shower gel. There was an argan oil & peppermint shampoo. That’s what he always smelled like. She rubbed some on her hands to wash away the blood. She put another squirt onto her hands and rubbed her hair with it. The smell overwhelmed her whole body making her smile. Once she was done the shower she slipped into Jughead’s clothing. She looked in the mirror and saw all makeup and makeup smears was gone. She reached for Jughead’s brush and brushed her hair. It was down, but she had a ponytail on her wrist and put in a loose one. She opened the bathroom door quietly and figured he was in his room.

“Hey,” Betty started to say as she opened the door. Jughead turned around, he was changing. He had on different pants, but was changing his shirt. 

He immediately smirked and said, “Hey.” Betty got lost and started to look at his stomach. No abs, but he was very fit. She could see his stomach muscles. She looked up and turned bright fascia. She knew Jughead saw her staring at him. 

“Sorry, I can go,” Betty smiled and turned around. 

Jughead grabbed his shirt, “No, it’s fine.” He was smirking as he pulled his shirt over his flawless hair and pulled it down to his waist. Betty couldn’t help herself, but watch this. She looked down in embarrassment. It was the first man where she actually got distracted by something like their muscles. Archie, sure, everyone knew he had a six pack, but it wasn’t the same. The same smirk was still on his face. He grabbed his phone and went to sit on his bed. He tapped it gently telling Betty to come over. She felt nervous coming to sit on his bed.

“In high school I worked at this bar called the Whyte Wyrm. This one guy followed me home after my shift and I never really noticed because our town was so perfect. No one would suspect it. So when I got out of my car, he was there…” Her face was looking down staring at his hand, eyes becoming glassy

“I just…” She reached for his arm, “Don’t really uhm...feel comfortable,” She started choking on her words, “Sitting here if that’s okay.” Betty started to stand up, defeated. A single tear dripped down her face, but she held the rest in.

It wasn’t a car, but it was a guy’s room. The feeling of being alone with Jughead was fine, more than fine. But, sitting on his bed gave her ptsd. The feeling of being in a bedroom with a guy, that’s what made her really uncomfortable and Jughead understood. 

He immediately stood up and nodded. “But can I stay?” Betty didn’t want to leave his side. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Jughead gestured to the living room. They started to watch TV.

Eventually Jughead agreed to let Betty go home after some compromise. He had to walk by her side and he refused to leave her at the apartment until Betty reassured him that Veronica was on her way. When he left Betty’s apartment he headed for the elevators. When he walked into one, Veronica was walking out. She smiled and her brows furrowed. She wasn’t going to ask anything.


	6. The Date

“This salad is really good Archie,” Betty smiled. “Thank you for inviting me on this date.”

“Anything for you Betty,” Archie said nicely, “You’re so perfect Betty, have you ever noticed that?” Archie intended this to be a compliment, but she didn't like it. She quickly traced the crimson crescents on her left hand, that was under the table, and started digging into her hand. 

Betty put on a forced smile and shrugged. 

“What did you get? What kind of fancy chicken is that?” Betty giggled. 

“Just chicken parmigiana. Do you want a bite?”

Betty debated and thought back to the party. How she ate those chips and then she thought about Jughead. How he knew everything. She quickly lost her appetite, even for her own meal. 

“I’m good Archie,” she gave a small grin and looked down to her plate. She didn't want to eat anymore. Archie glanced over to her.

“Are you not hungry?” Archie asked.

“Sorry. I know this is expensive, but I’m not really hungry anymore,” The corner of Betty’s lips started to frown.

“Don't feel bad! I'll get the check and I can walk you to your apartment.”

\--------

“Thank you so much for tonight Archie, I've waited for this date for a while.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He stared into Betty’s eyes. 

He started to lean in for a kiss, “Archie…” Betty whispered he cut her off. He pursed his lips onto hers and after a second she pulled away. “Archie…” She didn't know what to say. That’s all she wanted, right? That's all she thought about, for so long. It wasn't at all what she thought it would be. There was nothing to it. No emotion or wanting to lock their lips together again.

“It’s okay Betty. You deserve the right person and that's not me...Thank you for tonight, I hope we can still be friends,” Archie kindly offered.

Betty was confused at herself, “Absolutely. Thank you for understanding.” With her left hand, she started to ball it into a fist, although she quickly placed her thumb under her fingers making her unable to press down. With her right hand, Betty scrambled in her purse to find her keys as Archie walked down the hallway to the elevator. 

Betty opened the door and closed it. She leaned against it and frowned, letting out a loud exhale. Veronica was propped up on the couch, per usual. 

“Was it not everything you wanted it to be?”

“Something like that." Betty didn't feel like crying, she was just confused and upset at how she handled that situation.

_ What am I doing? Didn't I want to date him? _

“At least you’re one step closer to finding the right guy,” Veronica said honestly. Betty chuckled and sat next to her.

“I thought he was the one V,  but he kissed me, and I didn't feel anything,” Betty said leaning her head onto her shoulder. 

“He just saw through you B, you weren't you when you were with him. You need someone who knows and understand who you really are. I know this sounds corny,” Veronica laughed. 

“Ugh gonna get my daily call from Alice soon,” Betty said sighing. 

“Lemme answer,” Veronica said with a smirk. And then almost if if were cued, the phone began to ring.

“Hi Alice, it’s Veronica!”

“Oh hi Veronica, how are things?”

“I was just curious if you could be nicer to B,” Veronica said giving a mischievous look to Betty who smiled. “She’s doing really good and she’s one hundred percent healthy, so if you could maybe make this amazing call every weekend or every other weekend…” Veronica laughed. She knew she was pulling Alice’s strings.

“Okay, it’s been great talking to you dear, tell Betty I said to be-”

“Good. Good, yes we both know she’s very good. Bye Alice.”

The girls both looked in disbelief at what Veronica just said and started laughing. Betty didn't understand why Veronica wanted to scorn her mother, but it lifted her feelings about the night. Veronica wanted help Betty. If it wasn't her mom, it was something else. There was always something coming in between Betty's happiness and if that meant Veronica would never get to meet Alice Cooper's eyes again, it was worth it. 

“You know what time it is V?” Betty said while a smile on her face still from the call.

“Okay go take your shower. I'll let you leave me,” Veronica paused for a moment, “Have you talked to Jughead since the morning after the party, like after he took you to work?” 

Betty turned around from the bathroom entrance. This was a question she wasn't expecting. 

_ Did she see us? _

Betty got tense, “Uh, Why?”

Veronica smiled, “I don't know he seemed like a good friend.”

“No I haven't,” Betty answered trying to make it seem as if she were being honest.

“We could invite him over for our usual Friday night Netflix and chill sessions”

She pulled her phone out of her purse. 

_ Jughead, I was curious if you wanted to watch some Netflix with us, we could watch Friends. _

_ With you and Veronica? I feel out of place… _

_ Come on Jug! _

_ Okay fine, in like thirty minutes? _

_ Perfect. _

Betty looked off her phone and put her hand down to her waist. She smiled and suddenly her cheeks flushed pink. Veronica glanced over and noticed, “He said yes?”

Betty happily nodded and walked into the bathroom. She went to turn on the water and started to undress. This time she didn't feel bad about herself, she felt joy. She was free. She could be herself. She started to play some music and danced in the shower. Once her shower was done she put on her robe and went into her bedroom. 

She heard the doorbell ring. “V, I’m getting dressed, can you answer?” Veronica sprung up from her chair and stared through the peephole, it was Jughead Jones no doubt. She swung the door open.

“Jughead, welcome! Betty just took a shower and is getting dressed, but you can sit on the couch. Do you want any drinks or snacks?” Veronica looked like she still had a plan with Jughead

“Water’s good,” He began to walk over to the sofa.

Betty was in her bedroom picking her favorite pajamas to wear. She put on her velvet, pink pajama shirt and shorts. She went over to her mirror and brushed her hair so it was straight down, something most people never saw of Betty. She put on a pair of fuzzy, pink socks to keep her feet warm and opened her door. 

“Juggy, hi…” Betty happily said. This new nickname turned the heads of both Veronica and Jughead.

“Hey, what season of Friends are we watching?” Jughead said changing the non-discussed subject of his nickname.

Veronica came back with the glass of water and handed it to him, “I was thinking season 6.”

Betty grabbed the remote and sat next to Jughead on the couch. She opened Apple TV and went to Netflix. Veronica was sitting on the comfy chair ends to the couch, she didn't want to interfere with possible cuddling. 

Betty happily sang to the theme song and Veronica joined in. Jughead looked over to Betty and his the corner of his lips started to peak upwards. He was trying to contain himself, but looking at her face made his face flush of pink.

After a couple hours of watching what seemed like a million episodes of Friends, Veronica started to think her plan might actually work. Betty was starting to fall asleep, she never stated up late.

She started to close her eyes and lean onto Jughead’s shoulder. He quickly glanced over to see her peaceful face and he smirked. He blinked and shook his head faintly. He thought about Betty and Archie. This wasn't right and he knew it.

Veronica was now watching what was more interesting than the show, Jughead’s moves. He sat there just staring at her beauty forgetting about Veronica. Once he could tell that she was completely asleep, his feelings started to get the best of him. Jughead started to lay down with Betty unconsciously snuggling even more with him. He kept telling himself to ignore her. Ignore her small, warm body that was against him. Ignore the subdued smile that formed on her face. Ignore how perfectly his body felt next to hers. He put his arm around her and peacefully watched the TV while laying down next to her body, feeling her warmth. It reminded him of the warmth she spread with her smile. 

“You’re cute,” Veronica said snapping Jughead back into reality.

“What?” Jughead was confused.

“You’re cute with her.” Jughead couldn't hide that he was cuddling with her, he was there in plain sight. His face flushed with fuchsia and Veronica knew he never blushes.

“She needs someone,” Jughead whispered trying not to wake her, “She needs someone that will help heal her.”

“That's why I never liked her with Archie, I always thought it’d be you,” Veronica watched him fidget uncomfortably because of all she was saying. 

“She doesn't like me and I’m going to sleep.”

“She cut off things with Archie by the way,” Veronica chuckled and was off walking to her room. Once she closed the door she jumped onto her bed. She felt excited and happy about Jughead, she really thought he was perfect for Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye Archie, am I right? Finally, we can move on.


	7. Make A Move

Jughead woke up to notice Betty was no longer sleeping aside him. He heard happy humming behind him, coming from the kitchen. As he turned around, he smelled bacon, eggs, and toast. He hasn't ever really had a family breakfast, Betty’s happiness is something he was still getting used to. 

Betty glanced over to see Jughead's stare. “Morning sleepyhead, I didn't know how much you take sleep for granted.” Betty giggled.

“One of my best friends,” Jughead smirked. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. He sat in one of the chairs and gazed over at Betty. Eventually as she was cooking, Betty glanced over at him and returned the gaze shyly. She smiled warmly.

“Two slices of bacon, two eggs, and one piece of toast,” Betty gleamed as she handed over the plate. His hand brushed over hers and for some reason she froze staring at him. The only thing in between them was the table. Her eyes were green, Jughead had never seen the sparkle in them. This little moment of course was abruptly interrupted when Veronica slammed her door open to see what she interrupted. Betty dropped the plate an inch down to the table as she quickly moved her hand. Veronica paused, smiled, and then walked over.

“B, did you make my fav -”

“Scrambled? Of course,” Betty smiled and went to the other counter to grab Veronica’s plate. She sat down with them and noticed that Betty wasn't eating anything. She glanced over to Jughead to who happened to be watching the same thing.

“Betty…” Jughead had started and then realized he promised not to get Veronica involved. She had already guessed, but her and Betty had never talked about it before. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and find my phone, then I’ll be back,” Veronica said breaking the silence.  Jughead waited for Veronica to close the door.

“What are you going to eat?” Jughead said as his brows furrowed.

“I’m not hungry Jughead.” Betty pulled her lips into a week, but soft smile. 

“Please,” Jughead said with concerned eyes. He pursed his lips at this comment he made and Betty's heart fluttered. 

She grabbed food and started to eat a couple bites. It was weird, to be treating herself to breakfast. She started to eat and when she swallowed she felt self conscious of her body. Everything Jughead was afraid of was happening in front of his eyes. He could read her face and lips which were telling him her problem was still very big.

“Hey,” Jughead met her eyes and grabbed her hand, “Thank you.” Jughead’s fingers intertwined into Betty's. It felt so perfect, but he still felt guilty.

Veronica opened her door and he immediately moved his hand under the table and started eating with his other.

_ Shit, I have to stop interrupting. Damn it. _

Veronica walked over and sat down. They made conversation for about twenty minutes until Jughead looked at the clock.

“I should probably get going. I have this assignment due in a couple hours and I have to go edit.”

“Bye Jughead, it was a pleasure to have you over,” Veronica glanced over to Betty, “You have to start inviting him over more.”

Jughead's lips moved into a crooked smile as he grabbed his phone. He went over to the door said his goodbyes and started to walk down the hallway. A full smile came across his face. His phone started to buzz,

“Bro where were you yesterday? We were gonna hang?”

“God, sorry, I forgot.”

“Where were you?”

“Uhm, listen -”

“It’s cool, I know. Ronnie texted me.”

“So you and Veronica?”

“Shut up. Are you coming over now?”

“If you let me edit in peace, then yes. I have an assignment due.”

"Whatever dude, you can edit."

\--------

It was Saturday afternoon and Jughead was on campus, about to leave his literature class.

He started to walk out of his class and went down the stairs until he recognized a familiar face. He stopped going down the stairs, “Veronica?”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Veronica said jokingly.

“How did you know I was here?” His interest piqued.

“Oh please, Betty knows your schedule way too well,” Veronica retorted. 

“You came here to talk about Betty?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Duh, you like her,” Veronica gave a wide smile.

His face flushed fascia and he quickly got a hold of himself. His heart felt like it was in his lungs, it was like high school. He inhaled and exhaled before he fought his feelings back down. “It’s not like that,” Jughead said looking to the stairs, avoiding eye contact.

“Make a move,” Veronica searched and looked him in the eyes, “She’s ready.”

“God, why do you care so much about us?”

“Us," Veronica giggled and then sighed, "Like you said. She needs someone and I think it’s you. I look out for the people I love. Betty’s basically my sister. Trait of a Lodge.”

“What if I break her?” Jughead genuinely wanted what was best for her.

“She’s changed with you, but not for you. Listen, I know about her crimson crescents and her eating habits. I’ve seen and gone through the tears Betty’s shed about her incompetent mother. She’s been getting better with you.”

Jughead could not stop blushing and he hated it. Why did she bring out all those feelings when talking about her? He didn't like this new thing about himself, it was usually easy to conceal his feelings until Betty hopped into his life. “I have a class to get to.”

“Hold up Jones, I know you don't,” Veronica said with a smile.

“I’m not forcing anything,” Jughead managed to say as he felt his face burning.

“Oh my god, you sound like you’re in high school,” Veronica’s voice trailed off as Jughead rolled his eyes and opened the building doors to walk outside, away fro Veronica. 

\--------

It was Sunday. Jughead sat in the same chair he always did when he came to write at Barnes and Noble, the one in the corner of the mini Starbucks. He was typing away at some project that he had that week when he noticed that he had company. He could feel her eyes watching him bringing him and his work to a halt.

Veronica got out of the chair that was behind him and sat down in front of Jughead. “Can you stop stalking me?” Jughead said semi joking and semi not.

“Speaking of Betty,” Veronica started. Jughead scoffed at that comment. 

“She doesn't work on Sundays. It’s her day off. I see you don't care though,” He glanced over to Veronica.

“Of course I know her schedule silly, I was curious if you made a move yet?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Can't you go to Archie’s and bug him or something?”

Veronica smiled, “I came here for you.”

“And I’m so blessed for your presence I know,” Jughead said unamused.

“But of course, why can't you admit you have feelings for her?” Jughead wondered to himself why he actually couldn't. Maybe he was scared of a relationship too, since every one of the relationships in his life as a child were so fucked up.

“Come on, am I going to have to do everything by myself?” Veronica chuckled.

“Archie invited you to his party this weekend,” Jughead said in attempt of changing the subject of conversation. 

“I’m bringing Betty,” Veronica said eyeing Jughead.

“Kinda figured.” 

“Okay fine, I'll leave you alone to think about Betty.” Veronica laughed and walked out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I do admit shit is going down at this party. What do you guys think?


	8. The Party

“V, isn't this a little much for one of Archie’s parties?”

“A little dress with some skin showing? Absolutely not and you look gorgeous...I'm sure Jughead will love it. Oh also, you should take your ponytail out.”

She glanced over and her cheeks flushed pink,  “V -”

“Okay okay, I'll shut up. Let’s get going B.”

Betty looked hesitant. She touched her face, feeling the makeup that was on. Betty wasn’t used to that makeup being on, but she had to admit that the smokey eyes Veronica had done were beautiful. She glanced down at her nails that were painted with a baby blue, this color reminded her of Jughead. That actually why Betty bought the color in the first place, it was comforting to her. As she patted herself down, examining her halter white dress, that didn’t really have a back to it, Betty shyly whispered, “Are you sure V? What if this…”

“Either way, you look drop dead gorgeous, come  on we don’t want to be late,” Veronica smiled while grabbing Betty’s arm and leading her to the elevators.

\--------

Betty indecisively opened up Archie’s door. This time was different, she felt nervous to go to Archie’s party. She kept thinking about the dress she was wearing and somehow every time she thought about the dress, her mind went straight to Jughead. Archie was their only friend who owned a house while being in college, he was rich. His dad is some famous construction business owner. For being rich Betty had to confirm, he was actually nice and not snobby. Betty’s eyes quickly met a familiar scene, Archie and Jughead sitting at the drink table. She wondered,

_ Do they always do that? Sit right there for everyone to watch them? _

This time, she caught Jughead’s eye. She gazed over at him and smiled. Her green eyes were sparkling, which sent Jughead into a trance. He gazed back and his face flushed pink. He hated showing his emotions, but he couldn't help it. This time he felt like he didn't need to. 

“Betty you look really pretty,” Jughead said without even realizing.

Betty smiled and looked down aiming to hide her blush. Then, she looked up to Jughead’s blue eyes. “So do you,” Betty said as she bit the side of her lower lip. His mind was going crazy,

_ Damn it stop staring.  _

Veronica and Archie went in for a quick kiss, neither Jughead nor Betty were surprised by this. 

“Bye Jughead and Betty, I’m stealing him. We’re gonna go and dance,” She said as she giggled while pulling Archie away.

“I heard Veronica went to talk to you,” Betty giggled.

“Oh yeah, that,” Jughead tugged his lips into a small smile, not knowing how much she knew.

“It’s really nice of you to be her friend,” Betty said as she placed a hand on his chest. First it was casual, but her grip started to tighten slightly. Jughead bit his lower lip both anticipating and desperately fearing what would come next. Betty shook her head out of this trance, “God, sorry,” She chuckled releasing her hand. Her face almost looked sorry for putting her hand down.

Jughead thought about her comment, Veronica told her she wanted thim, rather that she was ready to want him. Was is possibly because she felt something for him?

_ Probably not. _

“I rarely see you with a lot of makeup on,” Jughead had just noticed she had a full face on.

“V kinda prepped me for this little party, I would never have worn this dress she got me in fall,” Betty had a smile on.

“You look so -” Jughead as trying to find words to describe her beauty although couldn't finish his sentence before no other than the party girl Cheryl Blossom probed herself into their conversation.

“Pretty Betty, I love your dress!” Cheryl smiled.

“Thank you, as you can guess,” Betty started.

“Veronica bought it for you? Good thing she did because you look like a smoke show.”

Betty looked over to Jughead and his cheeks reddened. Again, he tried to kind of hide it, but it was getting to hard.

“Anyways, are you two up for some spin the bottle with seven minutes of heaven?” Cheryl was instructed to ask them both by Kevin and Veronica. They had made a group chat and everything telling her all the details about their little romance ordeal.

Jughead shook his head and then Betty grabbed his wrist playfully, “Come on Jug, we’re going!” Jughead looked surprised that even Betty wanted to go. They followed Cheryl into the basement where they saw Kevin, Archie, Veronica, and some other NYU students.

“First rule,” Veronica started, “You can't back out.” 

“Second, you could be a loser and go in there and talk. We’re not forcing you.” Cheryl had a mischievous look to her face. Once everyone sat down Cheryl started to spin the bottle and it slowly stopped spinning.

It was pointing to the...One and only Betty Cooper. Kevin and Veronica both nudged Betty. “And who will be joining Betty on this journey into the closet?” Cheryl started to spin the bottle again. 

_ Oh my god. No. Way. Oh my god. _

“Appears to be Jughead Jones,” Jughead was hesitant to Cheryl’s demand of him to go join her. Betty’s cheeks flushed with fascia this time. She went back to the chairs and grabbed Jughead’s hand.

“Come on, we can go talk, Jug.” Betty smiled and pulled him up. He glanced over to Archie who had started to pick up on it. He mouthed the words “Chill, It’s okay,” Over to Jughead. Kevin and Veronica couldn't believe that it actually worked. 

The closet door shut.

“Your bet is that they won't do anything Veronica?” Kevin looked intrigued.

“Please it’s Betty Cooper, Kev,” Veronica said in a cocky voice.

“True, good point,” Kevin chuckled.

\--------

“My mom always has this expectations for me,” Betty said to stop the awkward silence. Now Jughead knew she was coming clean about everything.

“Like my weight, my diet, how I dress, how I basically live my life because my sister Polly was such a mess up getting pregnant in high school. She always told me how she was afraid of losing me ‘Like Polly,’ but she’s the reason Polly left. ”

Jughead was right in front of her, it was a small closet, and they were less than a foot apart. “I already know the main gist Betts, it’s okay if you don't want to tell me everything. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Jughead said, he didn't want to make her too emotional. Was he intending on multiple things with that last sentence? Even Jughead didn’t know.

“I wanted to give you background on my mom,” Betty said with a sigh.

“Your mom sounds like a monster,” Jughead felt terrible. At least not having much a family never lead to that kind of negativity.

“A real bitch. And the thing is I hate myself for it,” Betty choked on those words. “Why do you hate letting people in? I know you told me about your parents, but what happened? I told you,   but it’s okay if you’re not ready…” Betty’s interest piqued. 

“Growing up with a mom who left with my sister leaving me with an alcoholic as a father to go do god knows up, god knows where, takes a toll,” Jughead said horsley as tears formed in his eyes. A tear departed from his eyes and for some reason Betty could sense it. Her warm skin brushed against his face as she caught the tear. 

“I’m so sorry,” Betty looked up to Jughead. He felt like she was breathing down his spine. Every ounce of him wanted to touch her. He couldn't conceal it anymore, not when they were less than a foot apart. As Jughead tried to contemplate what he’ do, Betty stepped closer until there was no room in between them. “We still have three minutes,” She whispered into his ears as she leaned up. Now they were only a couple of inches apart from each other.

Betty giggled and then leaned even closer so her body was leaning against his. She held his face with her hands while she pressed her lips against his. They fit perfectly together, as if they were meant to be together from the start.

Jughead pulled back exhaling loudly, “Betty are you sure you want to do this?” He was catching his breath while trying to look into Betty’s eyes for confirmation.

“From the moment I met you. I just had to realize,” Betty smiled and started to kiss him again. He kissed back, smiling. This time when he was kissing back, it was a lot more intimate. Betty grabbed his hat off playfully dropping it to the ground, to let his curly waves of raven hair fall to his face.

He started to bite her lip when they kissed, “Really, you’re okay with this?” He seemed excited, Betty thought it was cute.

“I don't know if you’ve realized, but you’re fucking hot,” Betty’s hands slid to his waist grabbing his shirt and she slowly ripped it off, dropping it to the floor.

His hands slid down to her waist and he lifted her up. She giggled as Jughead lightly hit her against a shelf that she was now propped up on. His hands were finding their way around Betty’s waist wanting to explore more. As he got a firm grip on her waist with one hand, his other went to her back feeling her warmth. Jughead’s hand from her back started to trace upward as it reached Betty’s hair. He grabbed the ponytail that Betty had put in and pulled it out. Her hands brushed through his hair, taking in the feeling of his smooth curls and he started to kiss her exposed neck. He put pepper kisses all throughout her collarbone.

“Betty?...Sorry, Oh. My. God,” Veronica didn't expect Jughead to be without a shirt and certainly not making out with her best innocent, well not so innocent now, friend Betty whose legs were wrapped around his waist. Archie and Kevin quickly joined to see why Veronica was so shocked. Kevin's mouth dropped and he started to grin. Jughead stepped back from Betty and grabbed his “S t-shirt.” Betty grabbed her heels and grabbed Veronica by her arm. 

Betty quickly turned to Jughead with an apologetic look that was covering her face. “I’m sorry,” Betty started to say leaving Jughead in complete and utter confusion.

She walked Veronica straight outside and they went to her car.

“B what’s wrong?”

“We’re leaving,” Betty said with a slight smile on her face still from Jughead.

“Are you sure? Let’s go back inside, don't you guys need to talk? Or finish something?” Veronica’s concern piqued and she wasn’t joking this time.

“No, I really just want to go home, now. Come on V.”

\--------

“Dude,” Archie was in shock, although he was happy for Jughead. It was the first time he’d shown emotion to someone he really liked, even Archie could see the affection. He didn’t really know what to say to Jughead because he didn’t really understand what made Betty want to leave so quickly.

“I’m gonna get heading home,” Jughead’s face was bright fascia again.

“What was that?” Archie was definitely still in shock to see his best friend even with someone.

“Nothing, it was...Nothing. Anyways gotta go. Bye bro,” Jughead ignored Kevin and Archie’s looks and calls for him and he walked out to his truck. He drove back home and slumped onto his bed. 

_ Oh my god, what the fuck just happened? _

\--------

Right before Jughead started to fall asleep, he got a call. He was relieved to see it was the blonde he had recently been sharing time in a closet with.

“Betty?” Jughead started, “Are you okay? Can we talk?”

“Yes,” She said sternly, “But not now, maybe my shift tomorrow,” Betty sounded anxious. This made Jughead perplexed.

_ Was she okay or not? _

“You don't work tomorrow,” Jughead sighed.

“Barnes and Noble, 9 am.”

Betty hung up the phone and turned to Veronica.

“I’m so sorry I walked in….But wasn't it what you wanted?” Veronica hugged Betty, trying to comfort her from whatever misconception she though there was. They were sitting on their couch as per usual.

“Not with everyone Veronica. And I don't...I can’t wanna lose him because of some breakup,” Betty looked up.

“And you won’t,” Veronica smiled, “I doubt he’ll let you go. But why did you want to leave? Come on Betty, what’s bothering you,” Veronica grabbed her wrist forcing Betty to be honest.

“It's not gonna work out V, but thanks for all your effort. I appreciate it,” Betty started.

“B, what went wrong? You seemed perfectly fine and I think you guys should talk. Why’d you leave him? …” Veronica looked her into the eyes.

“V, I'm going to my room,” Betty stomped off to her room and leaned against the door slowly going to the ground.

She smiled and her face flushed with fascia. It’s what she wanted to do, it’s all she wanted to do. Betty had something special with Jughead and she knew it and could see it clearly. But the image of everyone just being able to see them, it spiked her anxiety. She hoped she could tie amends with him tomorrow and explain. Betty didn't want it public, she wanted to test the relationship first and she hoped Jughead would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot happened. I hope you guys understand that Betty's anxiety plays a huge role in her life and she had no intention of hurting Jughead as she did call him and is going to set things straight. Anxiety does impact her life. Also, OHHHHHH a Bughead scene yes. YESSSSSSS.


	9. The Real Date

Jughead was typing away at his normal seat at the mini Starbucks at Barnes and Noble. He quickly glanced up to see who was passing his table and then started gazing at her, it was Betty and she was wearing a beautiful velvet dress.

She stood in front of his table, “Betty, we had this really nice night and then you left and hung up. I don't know. Maybe it wasn’t enjoyable? Or was it something I -” He didn't get to finish his rambling before Betty leaned down from her stance and kissed him gently. She then made him scooch over and he smiled.

“No Juggie,” Betty giggled, “It was perfect.” 

Jughead was relieved, but still confused. “Oh my god, good. I thought...I, I did something or we went too fast.” Betty kissed his forehead and laid her head under his.

“I got anxiety over everything. It was kind of overwhelming with all those people...And I’m so sorry I left. Can we start off with _us_ with just you and me?”

Jughead didn't like that Betty kept so many things from her friends, but he knew she would eventually tell them. Jughead smirked, “Yes.” He was actually glad they got interrupted at the party. He didn’t know if Betty was actually ready and he was more than willing to wait with her until she felt comfortable.

He gently lifted his head from Betty’s and she stared at him with her dainty blue eyes, sending him into a trance. Jughead held her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He had always liked the way her touch felt against his skin. He smiled at Betty, “Do you want to go to dinner next weekend?”

\--------

“Betty who are you getting dressed up for?” Veronica was walking to the bathroom but saw Betty wearing a pastel pink dress with lace all over it.

Betty smiled, “Just going out.”

“In that slim-fitting outfit? I don’t buy it,” Veronica laughed and waltzed into her room.

“V, you need to chill. I just want to have a fun night.” 

“Why was I not invited to this fun night?” Veronica was mocking Betty now.

“Because V! I can’t go on a date with you as much as I would love to.” Betty glanced up at Veronica.

“Who’s this mystery lover? Do I know him?” Veronica smiled and kept eye contact with Betty almost forcing the truth out of her.

“No, coffee shop guy. We’re going out tonight.”

“First date and wearing that? You’re reminding me of myself right now,” Veronica chuckled.

Betty got a text and looked down. “Shoo, go take your shower I’m leaving soon.”

Veronica reluctantly left and went to the bathroom. She waited, leaning up against the door to hear if this mystery man would come pick Betty up. Then she heard a knock on the door,

_ Perfect. _

Betty ran out to the door with her heels clicking and opened it with a big smile.

“Betty,” Once again Jughead was speechless about her beauty, “You look really beautiful.”

“I didn’t know you owned clothes this formal,” Betty giggled, taunting him. He had on a light blue shirt and black khakis. He had suspenders. He had his jacket on top of one of his shoulders.

He went to grab her waist and then saw the look on her face. “Is something wrong? You can tell me if you’re not ready...For anything.” Betty looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I was trying to think what I forgot, my phone.” He followed her to her room and waited in the doorway. He leaned on the doorway causing his bicep muscle to push out more.

Betty quickly picked her phone up and saw him in the doorway. She lost track of time once again when she stared at his arm. He noticed and smirked. She shook her head back into reality and pecked his lips with a quick kiss, “Okay, let’s go.”

He gave out one of his rare smiles and put his arm around her shoulder. Once the door closed Veronica opened up the bathroom door. “Oh my god Kevin, you could tell it was totally Jughead right?”

Kevin was on facetime with Veronica. “Based off of everything he said and his voice, definitely.”

\--------

Jughead pulled out Betty’s chair and pushed her in towards the table. Betty smiled warmly at Jughead and his face turned fascia.

“Damn it Betts,” Jughead smirked, “You’re making me a softy.”

Betty went to gaze at Jughead and smiled when seeing he was already gazing at her. “So my bubbly personality does have an affect on New Yorkers afterall.”

She reached out to hold his hand. “I’ve eaten all three meals Jughead ever since the party," Her eyes glistened as she spoke. "I've been better to myself since you helped me.” He squeezed her hand and then intertwined their fingers. “Same,” Jughead intended on making her laugh, “Food is my other favorite thing.” She giggled with a sparkle still in her eyes. Their conversation was paused while the waiter brought pasta to both Jughead and Betty. 

“Mmm so what I’m hearing is that if I become a cook…”

Jughead shook his head, “As perfect as that sounds, you don’t have to change for me.” He glanced up at her eyes. She was eating pasta, for the first time in a while, and he smiled. 

She looked up and began to smile and cover her mouth. “What?” She laughed.

“Nothing,” Jughead smirked.

“No tell me!” Betty inquired. She grabbed his arm.

“You just look so beautiful when you’re eating,” Jughead said honestly.

“I admit, I did turn you into a softy,” She laughed. “Can we walk through central park on the way home?”

“Yeah, aren’t you going to be cold?” 

“I have you don’t I?” They both laughed.

\--------

Jughead had put his jacket around Betty and his arm was on her shoulder. They were finally at her apartment. “I bet Veronica’s dying to know who I went out with tonight,” Betty giggled. The door abruptly opened before Betty and Jughead even tried to open it. Jughead quickly slid his arm off of Betty.

“Oh hey Jughead, What you doing around here?” Veronica had a sly smile forming on her face.

“I caught Jughead on my way home,” Betty had a stern look on her face while smiling, “And he offered me a jacket so I couldn’t refuse.”

“Small world,” Veronica said with doubt.

“Small world,” Betty repeated going to the other side of the door into her apartment, standing next to Veronica.

“Would you like to come in?” Veronica had a sly smile still playing on her face, “Since you probably haven’t eaten dinner.”

“Thanks for the gracious offer..." Jughead's sarcasm was very evident, "But Archie and I’s video game night is coming soon.” Betty rolled her eyes while a soft smile tugged on her lips in amusement to the lie they just told.

“Come back soon Jughead, Betty needs good taste in men,” Veronica said while closing the door. Jughead heard a high pitched “V!” and smirked as he walked off to Archie’s house. The gaming, oh yeah, totally not a lie.

\--------

“Why do you look so...dressed up?” Archie’s interest piqued.

“I uhh...went out?” Jughead scoffed.

“With Betty? Are you guys a thing?” Archie smiled making Jughead’s face flush with fascia once again.

“No-” Jughead started to say, but cut himself off. I mean they were and Archie is his best friend. Maybe he should just be open for once. Jughead shrugged and looked down grabbing a controller, “Yeah, I guess we kinda are.”

“Really? I was joking, wow. You actually told me.” Archie was shocked.

“We’re not telling anyone so don’t slip it to Veronica,” and there was the moment of his relationship getting exposed. Then, Jughead heard footsteps. It was basically his second father rolling up to the door. He forgot that Archie’s dad, Fred, had came to visit Archie. He waltzed in, “Wow who’s the lucky girl? Betty?”

Jughead looked up and Archie shook his head to his dad. “She’s my...” Jughead couldn’t believe he was going to really say he was dating Betty Cooper, “Girlfriend. It’s new-”

“Wow man, congrats,” Fred smiled in disbelief.

“Thanks, Mr. Andrews.”

“You have to bring her to meet me one day Jug.”

“Will do sir,” Jughead said distractedly because of the video game. Suddenly he didn’t care about the game when he looked to see a call from Betty. Fred left them alone.

He smiled and answered, “Betts, hey.”

“I was curious if you wanted to come over tomorrow to hang,” Betty’s excitement could be hear across the phone call.

“Uh sure what time?” He quickly responded.

In the background he heard, “Come on man you killed us.” Archie quickly glanced over to see Jughead smiling on the phone. He whispered, “This is new,” and Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Jughead are you there?” Betty repeated herself.

“Yeah, sorry Betts. So your house?”

“You can bring pajamas and fall asleep with me on the couch. Veronica won’t mind.”

“She’ll be there?”

“Jug, it’s fine right? It won’t be too hard for you too hide all your deep thoughts for me will it?” She giggled.

“Damn Betts, not being able to touch you sounds like a game changer,” Jughead actually laughed while Betty giggled on the line. After realizing the words that just left his mouth in front of his best friend, he looked up nervous because Archie's attention was drawn to literally only this conversation.

“Well well well,” Betty started to say and then paused when she saw Veronica start to unlock their door, “Juggie, I gotta go, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jughead slowly put down his phone.

“She turned you into a gushy, little teenage boy,” Archie chuckled, pushing Jughead’s shoulder.

Jughead was blushing, “Okay so-”

“So you’re really falling for her?” Archie smiled even wider.

“You’re never going to let this go are you?” Jughead closed his eyes putting his hands through his curly hair and took off his beanie.

“I didn’t even know you could flirt,” Archie’s grin seemed to somehow get even larger.

“Shut up.” Jughead smiled and they went back to playing.


	10. The Reveal

“Betty, can we talk?” Veronica peered into Betty’s bedroom where the door was left slightly open.

Betty’s brows furrowed, “What? What is it?”

Veronica went over to Betty’s bed and joined her sitting on the side. “We can be honest with each other right? Like we’re best friends?” 

Betty pursed her lips as she stuttered, “Well, y-yeah. W-why?” Betty thought the conversation was leading to self harm or some terrible grudge she wouldn’t be able to fix. What Betty didn’t know is that Veronica was playing the guilt card, the ‘Please tell me about your love life because I’m your best friend that you can’t keep a secret from me’ look. It was her strategy on Betty coming and telling her about Jughead.

“I’m dating Archie,” Veronica said as if that’s what drove her to to start this conversation.

Betty let out a sigh of relief and small chuckle, “Yeah, that’s okay V.”

“I just...don’t want you to get hurt because I wasn’t completely sure if you were over him,” Veronica lied while looking Betty in the eyes, “I mean if that guy from the other night was a rebound.” Wow, this conversation seemed believable.

“No no no, it’s okay...I mean besides,” Betty was trying to work this carefully, “He...That guy, he’s not a rebound.”

Veronica’s eyes shifted as a smile planted on her face, the plan was going in just the direction Veronica wanted it to. “Really? That’s so exciting!”

Betty’s face flashed fascia as a small grin came across her face. She shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Who’s the guy?” Veronica’s smile was large now.

Betty broke eye contact and looked down. As she bit her lower lip she said, “Yo-you know him,” Betty stumbled on her words. She wanted to perfectly explain how Jughead was amazing and how he had been there and everything, but she found words hard to come by in the moment. 

“Really? Who?” Veronica watched Betty with excitement as she waited for the answer she already knew. 

“I...uhm started dating,” Betty exhaled while her blushing became a thousand more times evident, “Jughead. We...He,” Betty giggled, “He’s always been there for me and he always knows what to do and he always helps and he…” Betty looked to Veronica who hugged her.

“I’m so happy for you B, he’s a really lucky guy and if I do say so myself, you both totally deserve each other!”

As the embrace pulled away, Betty bit the side of her bottom lip while smiling. “Yeah, I’m so happy when I’m with him and I love being with him. A lot.” Betty giggled again.

“I’m so happy for you B!!!” 

\--------

Jughead was in his blue plaid pajamas. He had on an “S t-shirt” like he always did at night. He was kind of lazy with changing into pajamas at his house so he figured all he would receive is a few glances from some people and the rest of the population wouldn’t care.

He knocked on Betty’s door and she opened with a smile. He saw her perfect, pink velvet pajama set and looked behind her, no Veronica. 

“Hey Juggie,” Betty whispered before pushing her lips against his. He smiled and whispered his hellos back. This was the first time after the party that one of them initiated an intimate kiss. Jughead wanted to wait for when Betty was ready and was actually caught off guard by such a strong kiss. She smiled and bit his lip and his hands fell to her waist. Betty pulled on the bottom of Jughead’s shirt. He didn’t grab at her pajama shorts, knowing not to take it too fast, but he did go to the end of the boundaries. Jughead’s grip on Betty’s waist grew stronger as he pulled himself closer to her. She ripped off his hat and brushed her hand through his hair, the other hand still holding the hat. She pulled away and rested her forehead on Jughead’s while he caught his breath. They exhaled loudly, chuckling as they were out of breath from their kiss. A smile was clearly on Jughead’s face as he reached for Betty’s hands to intertwine their fingers.  

Then he looked up from behind Betty and immediately started turning bright fascia. 

“Nice moves there Jughead,” Veronica smiled from the corner of the apartment, in the kitchen. Betty looked over, “V, I told you to not embarrass him.” Jughead realized that Betty had told Veronica and was relieved that she had trusted Veronica, but of course that didn’t make up for the embarrassment of someone watching the sexual tension between the two. 

He hesitated, “Uhm, what are we going to watch?” Veronica loved him being uncomfortable about Betty. She thought it was adorable he was embarrassed by someone watching him kiss.

His face was burning. “Your pick,” Veronica smiled. 

“Stranger Things 2, end of the season,” Jughead said now avoiding eye contact with Veronica. 

Veronica grabbed the popcorn and they headed to the couch. She gave them space and sat on the chair that was next to the couch. Betty picked up Jughead’s arm and wrapped it around her. She leaned on him and Jughead immediately smirked. Knowing that Betty just wanted to be able to touch her body against his made Jughead think of how lucky he was. Veronica was watching them more than the show. Jughead was gazing down at Betty. He kissed the temple of her head and the biggest smirk filled Betty’s face. She leaned her head onto his chest further as they actually started to watch the show. Veronica paused after the next episode had already just automatically started.

“Damn it,” Betty laughed, “I knew it wasn’t going to be this easy.” Betty rested her hand on top of his lap and he froze. This was the first time that has happened. He felt the heat coming from her hand. He slid his hand under hers and their fingers intertwined. Jughead chuckled and put his hand on Betty’s shoulder brushing his fingers against it in a circular pattern. 

“I should have known better,” Jughead glanced to Veronica.

“There was no ‘break’ after the party huh?” Veronica smiled. “That’s when you started dating?!”

“Yeah,” Jughead shrugged. Betty’s face blushed and Jughead glanced down to see her blushing face. A smile arose to his face once again about how sweet Betty was. He felt like king of the world with Betty’s simple reaction to his name. 

“I called Archie after Betty told me. Appears you’re a softy now,” Veronica said trying to meet eye contact with Jughead to embarrass him a little bit more than usual.

“I am a pretty powerful woman if I do say so myself,” Betty smiled.

“Also, I’m sorry for spying on you B, but…” Betty glanced over.

“I kinda facetimed Kevin in the bathroom when you went on that date and we were debating why we thought it was you.” Veronica chuckled.

“You sound like one of those people who just constantly try to get people together,” Jughead scoffed.

“Only soulmates,” Veronica inquired.

Jughead’s face felt like it would never stop blushing. “V!” There was Betty’s high pitched ‘Veronica stop you went too far’ remark. 

“Oh come on, you know it’s true.” Betty looked up to Jughead's perfect blue eyes and leaned up to press her lips against Jughead’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What cuties they are, gosh I love them. Next part will be a couple years later and we'll see into their future. Comment ideas for a new fluff!


	11. What The Future Holds

_ It’s around three years later. Betty and Jughead got married two years after they first started dating and have been happily married ever since. They were a very strong couple because of how much trust they had with each other with literally everything; fears, sadness, happiness, joy. Betty and Jughead have built a house together. Although they sleep in the same bed, their relationship was never about lust, it was about love. Jughead was always had a very gentle side when it came to Betty and protecting her. _

Jughead walked into their front room to see Betty on her phone scrolling through pictures of them. "Hey Betts,” Jughead hummed while Betty was still glued to her phone smiling at all the pictures. “Babe?”

Betty stood up and turned around to face him. She saw the flowers in his hand and ran up to hug him. “Hi Juggie,” Betty began to say while she went in for a quick kiss. He hugged her.

“We have to go out to dinner for our second anniversary in two ours. I got us a reservation at Le Bernardin, your personal favorite," Jughead chuckled being semi sarcastic. It was their favorite place to dine out. 

Betty smiled and took the flowers to the kitchen and grabbed a vase. Jughead followed her to the sink as she filled the vase with water and wrapped his arms around her waist which caused Betty to blush and lean back onto him. She smelled them and turned around to be facing Jughead. There was no room in between them and Betty, with her one hand that wasn't holding the vase, went to grab his neck as she pulled in for an intimate kiss. Jughead had a smile on his lips as his tongue begged for entrance which Betty accepted. He pulled Betty even closer even though there wasn't any more space in between them in eliminate. After a couple seconds Betty pulled away with a big smile on her face, “Sorry I was looking through our pictures as soon as I got home from work and haven’t gotten ready yet.” 

“Betts, it’s okay,” Jughead smiled and went in for soft kiss.

“Although your gift is amazing, I’m sure mine is better,” Betty giggled playing with his shirt which put Jughead in a trance. He grabbed betty's hand and squeezed. “Mmm I’m so sure. Where is this supposed amazing gift?” He laughed and started to walk over to the stairs. 

“You'll find out at dinner!” Betty giggled.

Jughead went to their master bedroom and changed his clothes into a suit very quickly. He went to lay on the bed and check his phone when Betty came in with her robe, since she had just showered. “Don’t wrinkle your outfit.” Betty smiled and went over to the closet picking out a slimming dress and a cardigan. He glanced over and rolled his eyes as he went to sit up on the bed. She smiled and took her outfit into the bathroom.

She put the dress on and pulled the cardigan over her stomach. Then, she dried her hair until her soft waves were evident. She put in earrings and moved to her face.

Jughead always told her not to put on makeup so she only curled her lashes and then put on mascara. After she sat on the counter out of breath trying to put her heels on, being a woman was hard work. She sat up and glanced at the mirror. She stared at her stomach, it reminded her of her high school days, but this time she just smiled.

She walked out of the bathroom and Jughead gazed at her, “Betts, you look so beautiful.”

“Elizabeth Jones put a lot of time into getting ready so I hope I do,” She said sarcastically in third person.

\--------

“So...tell me about this amazing gift,” Jughead smirked and took a bite of his food.

“Well, I just know it’s going to beat yours,” Betty giggled as she taunted him as she lifted up her fork pointing it towards Jughead.

“Are you so sure?” Jughead gazed at her and then looked to her hand that was on her stomach. “Are you okay? Do you need the bathroom? We can find one-” Jughead was still happy, but was slightly concerned for Betty. Betty loved when he was being overprotective, it's adorable.

“-No, no Jug. I’m fine,” Betty smiled. 

“Okay…” Jughead said uneasily. She still looked slightly uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to eat your food, we can heat it up later if you want to go home. Spaghetti always tastes good,” Jughead chuckled.

Betty put her hand up on the table and reached for Jughead’s. “I just want to be here with you,” She had that sparkle in her eyes. It calmed Jughead down instantly.

“You haven’t had anything to drink, your body probably isn’t happy with that choice,” Jughead looked into her eyes caressingly. “Red wine, your favorite?”

“No, I’ll stick with the water,” Betty said and took a sip from the glass.

“Come on, it’s our two year anniversary and you’re not drinking?” Jughead chuckled.

“Juggie it’s fine,” Betty smiled.

“Why don’t you want to drink alcohol? It’s fine! We’ve been over this, that my dad’s situation doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Not in the mood?” Betty’s voiced went high pitch trying to make an excuse.

“Not in the mood?” Jughead said mockingly, “What, on our anniversary?”

Betty looked up. “Jughead I can’t drink tonight.”

“Babe you’re allowed to drink,” Jughead smiled as his brows furrowed.

“I actually can't drink,” Betty started bluntly making direct eye contact with Jughead.

“What? Why?” He shook his head in confusion.

Betty’s palms began to sweat and Jughead noticed since they were holding hands. Betty let out an uncomfortable chuckle and began to feel self conscious. “I...I know it was only our first time and it-it meant everything to me…” Betty began to say.

Jughead looked perplexed as he cocked his head to the side. “But I can’t drink…” Betty looked into his blue eyes that were deep in thought, listening to her, “Because I’m pregnant.”

Jughead’s eyes widened. He felt like his body was burning. He didn’t know what to say. He never expected his life to end up like this. He never in a million years thought he was going to have these emotions for someone. Or win over Betty Cooper. Or propose to her. Or have his first time with her. Or have his first time also be her first time. Or have a baby with her. He was going to have a family of his own and they’d never have to go through what he did or what Betty did. No one would leave them or not love them or break them. 

“What?” Jughead’s voice was shaky. 

Betty got nervous he didn’t want her and the baby, “I was hoping we could-could raise him...or her. Together Jug, like we could have our own family.” She looked over at his with fear in her eyes.

“You were right.” Jughead’s face looked blank.

“About what?” Betty immediately asked, trying to read him.

“Your gift. You win.” Jughead looked to Betty.

“You want to have a baby with me?” Betty’s face started to shine. Her smile was larger than ever.

Jughead smiled and stood up to be in the chair next to Betty. Betty stood up and looked into Jughead’s eyes. He pushed his lips against her for a quick kiss, that ended up being about twenty seconds long. They did get a couple stares, but they ignored them. It was a new life they were bringing into the world after all.

“Betty,” Jughead whispered, “I’ve never wanted anything more,” his smile depended and his eyes were sparkling. He had a grin on his face that Betty had never seen before, it was him forgetting about his past and thinking about his actual future. Of course he was smiling at their wedding, but he never thought he would be able to raise a kid with the love of his life and be able to protect their child from the cruelties they had both faced.

He put his hand to Betty’s stomach, resting it there. “I love you..So, so much.”

Betty put her hand on top of his leaning against her stomach. “I love you too.” She kissed his cheek. 

“We’re gonna be parents, together. We're having a baby,” Jughead sounded more excited than Betty had ever seen him.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re going to be a dad Juggie. It'll be us and our kid against the world.”

“Oh my god Betts, we’re gonna have a kid.” He hugged her gently and put his beanie on the table.

Betty glanced up and smiled warmly, “By the way I wanted to let Veronica and Archie know, so they should be here any second.”

From behind Betty and Jughead, Veronica and Archie approached them. “I don't think I’ve ever seen Jughead Jones without his beanie…” Veronica paused, “So tell me what's the occasion?” Veronica happily hugged Betty from behind and then they went to sit in the two chairs facing Betty and Jughead.

Veronica started to smile widely when she saw Jughead’s smile, “And with a smile? Oh my god, what happened? Why is he so happy?” Archie laughed.

Betty looked over to Jughead and smiled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Veronica’s interest piqued. “What?”

“Guys why did you drag us along on your two year anniversary date?” Archie chuckled.

“Jughead you’re scaring me. I don't think I've ever seen you this genuinely happy,” Veronica wanted to know what was up. Archie’s brows furrowed at Jughead. 

“Oh my god wait, did you guys do it?” Veronica giggled.

Archie's eyes widened as he heard Veronica's nosy question. “Ronnie, dinner conversation. You promised not to embarrass or harass them!” Archie immediately responded making them all laugh.

“B, why is he so happy? He’s literally never been happier, like even at your wedding. This is saying a lot and he's starting to scare me,” Veronica inquired. “Also, where’s the wine? I wanted to steal some from you B, but you don't have any?”

Betty’s smile got larger, “I actually can't drink V...and Archie….” She glanced over at Jughead who intertwined his fingers with hers and then out his other arm around Betty's waist. “Because I’m pregnant, two months.”

Veronica’s mouth dropped and her eyes glistened. Archie looked equally as shocked.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god B! Congrats!” Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead.

“That’s amazing guys,” Archie started to smile, “I didn't really think he was going to marry anyone little own having a child. Congrats, that’s really big news,” Archie watched them smile together. They really did look like nothing could ever stop them.

“You remember that one time I called you guys soulmates?” Veronica laughed, “I was right.” 

“I guess so,” Jughead couldn't stop staring at Betty. He was so happy. He had everything he needed, in the first time in so long. And Betty, she couldn't be any happier with Jughead.


End file.
